Another Night With You
by Mage666
Summary: Night after night, they fight against eachother from the rooftops of the city. Day by day, they are classmates being civil towards eachother. Is there room for friendship or just hatred? Or could there be more between them? Athrun X Cagalli
1. Chapter 1

**Another Night With You**

Mage666

_Before you read this story, I don't have a clue what's coming next after this chapter, to be honest, I haven't even thought or written it, all I got is some moments that I wanna stick down for you guys. For this, I had sort of an Urban runner sort of thing and ninja' theme for it. Also, Profanities warning, I do use some colourful words at times. And last but not least, my grammer, spelling and punctuation. I will try my best to have it correct but, I am no where near perfect :) (P.s I do not own any of the characters) _p.s I'm Very sorry if it looks bunched together!! I've changed it so many times putting gaps in, but fanfiction keeps clumping it back up!!!

_Also, some things to take note of:  
_

_**Bold and italics: Flashbacks**_

_Italics: What they say in their mind_

"Regular writing in speech commas": Somebody talking

* * *

7am Cagalli' POV

The sound of an alarm blaring through the morning silence woke me from my slumber. Lifting up the regular arm to slam down at the top of the alarm clock failed as I winced and gasped sharply at the pain in my right shoulder.

"_Damn that Son of a Bitch! I let my guard down way to much!" _Focusing on using my left side only, I sat up slammed my left fist on top of the alarm which silenced immediately. Then taking a deep breath I placed my hand over the wounded shoulder and thought about the past night…

**_My breath ragged on as I sprinted across the roof, the gravel from the surface being kicked up behind me and falling back to the sea of stones. My footsteps echoed behind me as my opponent was not far behind. Looking ahead, I had two options; One: to leap off the roof and catch the drain pipe of the next building and climb up with the risk of being attacked; or Two: Spin around and face him head on…Hmmm, hard decision that was. Using the rest of my strength, I leaped towards the ledge and pushed off spinning into his direction whilst pulling out my katana. He mimicked my movements and the blades clashed together. Pushing against each others blades, it was clear who would win if it comes down to brute strength. With a low grunt he exerted force through his arms and pushed me away causing me to leap into the air. That was my chance. I reached to the strap on my left thigh and took off 3 shurikan and without looking at him, launched them off in his direction…_**

And that was my mistake. I had only realised what he was doing when I had released the stars from my hand. He must have had the same thing in mind as he had also threw some stars of his own towards me, one star colliding with the other, that left 2 coming towards me with no time to block, my only instinct was to pull my right side back in hopes of dodging the star which failed. The one star came soaring passed and sliced the top of my right shoulder. I squeezed the injury in reflex to the memory which only brought me to think about the previous night again…

**_Landed to the ground ungracefully, clutching my right shoulder. Staggering around to gain balance I looked up to him on one knee clutching his ankle. He too was breathing heavily, his midnight blue hair ruffled and his emerald eyes piercing into mine. Looking closely to his ankle, I could see one of my own stars lodged in. I mentally cheered at myself for actually hitting him without looking, but in return gaining yet another scar from that bastard. We both continued to stare at each other, holding our injuries. I looked over to the horizon and the sun was beginning to rise, it must have been about 4:30am. Damn, that meant being out here fighting for four and a half hours. He followed my gaze and realised dawn was fast approaching._**

**"_How about we call it a night?" His deep voice reaching my ears caused me to swivel my head towards his direction again. He was wincing and still breathing heavily. "We can finish this another night." Looking at my shoulder, I was losing blood fast. I was better off leaving and getting myself patched up. But, with him down on one knee like that, I could probably take him on and finish him. But, with daylight hours approaching fast and not wanting to underestimate him, I thought better of it and nodded my head in agreement. We both turned our back cautiously and retreated back…_**

Standing in front of the mirror, I looked at my body using my fingers to trace the scars that had formed. Right side on the bottom of my ribs. Middle of my left thigh. My left arm and just below my right collarbone. Each scar was from the same person and he had added yet another to his collection. Again, I cursed that son of a bitch for getting to me.

* * *

Athrun' POV

**_After finally losing sight of her, I collapsed down to my knees, clutched my ankle tightly and cursing the blonde. There was no way I'd be able to make it home without causing more damage to myself, so there was only one option. Pulling out my cell phone, I brought up the touchable keyboard and pressed and tapped in N-I and called the first number that popped up. Feeling exhausted, I leaned back till my back hit the gravel. The feeling of all my back muscles relaxing and my spine stretching out slowed my whole body down. Placing the phone to my ear and listening to the low ringing, I waited patiently until the phone was picked up and the sound of fumbling and groaning greeted me._**

**"_Hello?" A tired voice tried to stifle a yawn_**

**"_Nicol, I need you to pick me up"_**

**"_Huh? Athrun? What happened?" He sounded more alert and worried now_**

**"_Nothing, just my ankle, meet me at the corner of 5__th__ Avenue." Wanting to end the conversation quickly failed when he replied_**

**"_Did __she__ get you again?" I could feel his smirk through the phone and sulked inwardly. My silence must have answered a yes for him as I could hear his light chuckle and say he'd be here in 2 minutes._**

**_Ending the call, I looked up to the dawning sky and sighed. "Nicol was going to have another field day about this. I hated to say it but…Damn that, Bitch-again"._**

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I ran a hand through my messy blue hair before carefully standing up and walking to the bathroom with a bandaged ankle. My thoughts cursed the blonde as I walked whilst drifting to the conversation with Nicol as he drove home.

**"_So, it was __her__ again?" _**

**_Silence…_**

**"_Ok…Did you get her back?"_**

**"_Of course I did! You think I'd walk away with an injury and leave her unscathed?!" My sudden out burst surprised me more than him. He just grinned and continued to stare at the road ahead._**

**"_So, it __was her.__" He mused. "If you want, the next time you go out, I can come with you to help you take her out?"_**

**"_Yeah, and how would that look on me? Two guys taking out one girl. That's not my style. It's bad enough that she's a __female__ at the same ability as me." I looked over to his face waiting for a reply. All I got was him smirking._**

Wrapping a towel around my waist, I limped back to my room and stood in front of the mirror. Chiselled chest with a 6 pack of abs didn't look too bad if it weren't for all of the scars, little lines from _her_ handy work with the katana, sly bugger, now to top it all off, she messes up my ankle on the first day of school. But that's what I get for spending another night her.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I'd really appreciate some ideas and just a little heads up to if you like the urban runner/ninja thing.

Mage666 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Another Night With You

_Hey, Chapter Two is up!_

* * *

Cagalli POV

Shutting the car door and locking it, I looked up at my new school, St. Malchio' School of Prestige. One great tower that consisted of four floors and the rest of the school was two floors. It didn't look very high, but then again, I was used to being on rooftops, especially at night. Slinging my bag onto my shoulder, I made my way to the great tower where floods of students wearing the some navy blue fitted blazers, pleated skirts with thigh high stockings and pants headed towards the main entrance of the newly built school.

_I wonder where the girls are? _The corridor was flooded with students all standing by their lockers or trying to find them. I decided to try and find my own and then wait for the girls there. Setting off into the rush of students I looked for my locker number. _066....066..Where the hell could 066 be?! _As I walked down the corridor looking left and right, left and right, I failed to notice someone walking straight towards me and SLAM! I ended up on the flat of my back looking up at a blur of the other student...

Athrun POV

I met Nicol at the entrance of the school and we walked in into the masses of the student body. My ankle was still sore, but I could manage to walk fine without any problems. I could probably run too if I tried but didn't want to try risking it. Looking down at my timetable, I had Tutorial first. Great, I had some boring tutor telling me what I should and shouldn't do in life and try to improve my lifestyle. Like I didn't have a good lifestyle already? I eat well, I exercise, I socialize, I don't do anything bad. Well, except for at night sometimes, but that's my job. Protecting the secrets of my Clan, Zaft. I was trained as to be a ninja when I was young, stealth and assassination was my specialty. Sounds harsh I know, but it was like a club. And the training never got too serious. That's where I met Nicol. In our early teens we'd been introduced to urban running and we picked it up like learning the alphabet. We then-

"Hey, Athrun, my lockers this way, I'll meet you in class." Nicol pointed in the direction and made his way towards his locker number.

I looked around and noticed that I had just been walking down the corridor absentmindedly. Oops. Ah well, might as well try to find mine. Looking down at my timetable again, my locker was 067. Shouldn't be too hard to find, right? I looked around at the surrounding lockers and gathered my bearings setting off and counting the lockers as I went. _Sixty-one...Sixty-three...Sixty-five... Ah hah! Sixty-_BAM! The next thing I knew, I was crushing someone under me. And to make it worst, it was a girl. I could feel her wince under my weight as I landed on her. _Was I that heavy!? _I blushed and quickly got up onto all fours so that I could ake all of my weight off of her.

"I'm soo sorry! I wasn't loo-" She had a shocked look on her face and I wondered why. That's when it hit me. Her blonde hair sprawled out. Her wide amber eyes and her face that I had seen many times lit up by either the moonlight or the street lamps. It was **her.**

* * *

Cagalli POV

_My Gosh! This had to be a boy that had fallen on me! It was heavy and smelled of mens cologne, which to my suprised, smelt very appealing...hmmm...Ouch! My shoulder! _I opened my eyes to see navy blue hair on my right. He suddenly got up on all fours and I looked at his face. It was him! My eyes widened as he apologised and he stopped half-way through! This is bad! He's studying my face! He knows who I am!

We both scrambled to our feet and faced each other in precautious stance. _Shit! What the hell is he doing here?! Did he find out my name last night and research brought him here?!_ Reaching out over my shoulder, I moved to pull out my katana whilst I saw him reach for his. Closing my hand to grab the hilt failed as I grabbed nothing but air, him doing the same. Staring as eachother tensly, we started to draw a crowd, I could hear everyone mumbling, asking what we were doing. He too must have caught on as he looked around and then back at me. His emerald eyes were so intense. I nodded my head and slowly picked up my bag. I could heared him give his apology and bow his head. I bowed mine too and walked off, briskly in the other direction...

Athrun POV

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! What is she doing here!? How the hell did she find me! I was so careful!_ Looking back she had already dissapeared into the masses and looking back ahead I saw Nicol. As I walked past him, I grabbed his arm and dragged him along with me.

"Hey! Oh, Athrun, it's just you. I was going to head to class- Why are you walking so fast?" He questioned. I cautiously looked around at the passing students before I answered.

"**She's** here in the school."

"WHAT?! What did you say!?"

"Shhh! Keep it down! I just had a bumped into her and we began to draw swords, but then when we realised we didn't have them." He looked at me worriedly and began to think.

"Well, at least the first day of school is an interesting one. By the way, you've passed our first class. It's in the direction you came from" Sighing, I turned in the opposite direction to our class. It didn't take us very long and when we walked in I turned to look at the rest of the class and my heart missed a beat.

**She **was sitting at the back of the class glaring at me.

* * *

Sorry if it's rushed and short! Hope you like it!!!

Any opinions of future story lines grateful!!

Mage666


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Night with You**

**Mage666**

_Very Sorry for the short chapters. From here on out, I'm going to try to increase the length of my chapters. Also, special thanks to those that reviewed. You gave me good suggestions and ways to improve or gave me the motivation to keep writing. Thanks again :)_

Cagalli POV

_Keep walking.....Keep walking..._ Taking deep breaths I tried to calm myself as I rushed towards my first class. Briskly walking in and looking around, I saw one empty seat in the back next to a window. _Perfect. _I sat at the back to hide myself from the rest of the class. I had to think without looking suspicious. If **he's **here, then I bet that there's others from his clan here too. But then again, I should be safe for now as they would never start something up in such a populated place. But, if not, the window could always be used as a second door. I started to think, think about how the hell **he **could have found out about me, even since we crossed paths for the first time, I'd been so careful about my identity. My concentration was broken when two figures walked into class. The first had pastel green hair whilst the other, was **him.** Midnight blue hair, emerald eyes, tall and muscular. It was him alright. I tensed up in my seat, prepared. To attack him? No, this was not an option now. Prepared for his reaction when he saw me. Would he attack? Would he stand down until break? Narrowing my eyes, I waited.

Athrun POV

I was stunned. What were the chances? Was this just a coincidence? No, the odds had to be impossible. She was here to **kill. **_-Sigh- _Now, what will the next move be? Looking around the classroom, there were no more backrow seats left. _She must have taken the last one. Not bad. That way she can see the whole class without looking suspicious. _Looking around at the free seats, there was one on the opposite side of the class, last but one row. Whispereing to Nicol to follow me, I sat down and told him to sit in the empy seat in front of me. I casually leaned back slightly against the wall on my side. _That's right, I have you in my perifical view. Two can play at this game. I see you and you see me. Now, to see who will make the first move...._

Cagalli POV

Not bad. Not bad at all. Sitting on the far side of the room, a row down and then casually leaning back. He looks at me through the corner of his eyes and they narrow towards me. I turned back to my desk and opened up my pencil case. Pulling out all my pencils, I lined them up. I had fifteen. Twelve coloured pencils and three standered pencils. Taking one of the standered pencils into my hand, I spun it between my fingers preparing to throw it at any time. Looking around none of my friends had entered the class. Maybe they were in a different one. My attentions was drawn again to the person that just entered the room. With brown hair, and matching eyes. The partly tanned teacher walked in.

"Alright, kids! My name is Andrew Waltfeld. You may call me Sir or Mr Waltfeld. We'll start with the register, when I call your name please stand up so that the class knows who you are. Here we go!"

Athrun POV

_Not good....Not good at all. This can't be good. If there was a chance that she didn't knew my name, she's definately going to find out now. This is not good. _My eyes narrowing towards her, she mirrored the movement and glared back. Looking forward at Nicol, he too seemed to give me a worried glance. _Why did my name have to begin with A? Why?! But, at least I'll get to know hers too....  
_

"Right! Asagi Caldwel!" Waltfeld called. My heartbeat drastically beating. Burning into her eyes to see if she would stand to the name. But my hopes were broken when another blonde with wavy hair stood up.

"Athrun Zala!" _No! Should I stand up?! _Looking towards Nicol he'd seemed to have an expression that read "To hell with it." Staring at **her** coldly I stood up and bowed.

"My name is Athrun Zala, it's a pleasure to met you all." Sitting back down I took a side glance at her and I could see her biting her lip. Would she stand when her name is called? From now on, only time would tell.

Listening out for names and watching people stand, I didn't have to wait long before she stood. After a boy named Auel Neider, Cagalli Yula atha was called. _Cagalli Yula Atha?! _As the name was called my eyes widened with recognition. _The daughter of Uzumi Nara Atha? Impossible! Intelligance has it covered that she's studying in medicine abroad in Heliopolis!_ My head swivelled towards Nicol, who's reaction was just the same as mine. My eyes scanned the room for the named person and clear shock read across my face and a girl with blonde hair and amber eyes stood. I stared at her. Studying her. Was she really an Atha? She looked at me through the corner of her eye before looking away and smirking. _No. It can't be her. Could it?_

Cagalli POV

_Well, that was a better reaction than I thought. I thought they'd attack me there and then after knowing my name. _They must have false information about my where abouts. But, Athrun Zala? Who would have thought he'd be here? In this school? But then again, his father was one of the major investors in the school. But the shock should stay with him for a while, he might actually think twice about fighting me again now that he knows who I really am.

Professor Waltfeld started the lecture and as the lesson progressed, the tension decreased. _But, for how long? We need to talk. Sort things out_. _I need to know what their intentions are. _Looking up at the clock, it was nearly break. Ripping a page out of my book I scribbled down**: Meet me on the highest part of the building - Alone. **Folding the piece of paper up, I quickly walked out of the class, not before tossing the note towards him which he caught with ease. Power walking down the halls again, I practically ran out the main doors and looked up for a way to the top. It didn't take to long before I was making my way up, not before checking around for eyes that were watching.

Taking a running start, I leapt up on to a windowsill and pushed off my foot to grab the gutter drains to my right. Pulling my wieght up, I started to climb. Occaisionally using the window ledges, I moved swiftly towards the top before flipping over the edge and onto the roof. Keeping in a crouched position, I waited for him to arrive...

Hearing the gutter drains groan from the weight, I saw him spring up. Giving him no time, I rushed forward to attack him. Aiming my right foot to his head, I kicked upwards only to miss and then slam my foot downwards towards his head again only to hit the roof as he dived to his left. Gaining his composure, he glared at me.

"What do you think your doing here?" He asked with his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing!" I rushed towards him again and threw various punches and kicks which he blocked or dodged, never attacking. Pushing him further by putting some power behind my attacks, I purposely left opening and to my suprise, he didn't take any. _Why? Why is he defending? Is it because of who I am?_ Ceasing the attacks, I jumped back to the opposite side of the roof. As I studied him, his breathing was heavy and there was something different with his face expression, an edge of curiosity?....

"Are...Are you really Cagalli Yula Atha? The Daughter of the Orb Clan leader, Uzumi Nara Atha?" He demanded. My eyes widened. Was that the reason why he didn't attack?

"What difference does it make to you?"

"It makes a difference because intelligence tells my clan that you are currently in Heliopolis studying medicine and your history also tells us that you are not associated with the Orb Clan. This news will come to a big suprise to the elders in my clan."

"My, my, my....How the Zaft Clan has fallen." A smirk smeared across my face as I looked at him. "I assumed that you knew the girl in Heliopolis was a fake. Apparently, I was wrong."

Athrun POV

My eyes narrowed towards her. _So, it was a lie. And we fell right for it. To make it even worst, there's a team currently assigned to watch all her movements since the begining of last year. _I sighed inwardly before shaking my head. Watching her, she began to look down off the building and checked her watch. _Damn, class is about to start. Might as well go for it now..._

"What are your intentions here?" I demanded. She stared at me in confusion before going into deep thought.

"My true intentions?....My true intentions are to attend to this school like any other student here. What about you?" Her eyes became narrowed again, as if accusing me of something.

"Believe it or not. I'm here trying to do the same thing as you." We both stood staring. Our stances was no longer that of a fighter. She walked forward towards me slowly. Quickly checking her hands, there was nothing in them. Looking into her eyes. There was a look that I had never seen before in her eyes. My heart missed a beat when she stretched out her hand towards me whilst smiling warmly.

"Cagalli Yula Atha. Nice to meet you." My eyes softened as I took her warm, soft hand.

"Athrun Zala. Pleasures all mine." After letting go, my hand strangely tingled.

"By day, we'll be classmates. No fighting. Civil towards one another. No talk of our darl reflections. And then in the night-"

"We'll fight for our clan. To finish the war that has gone on for decades." She stared sadly towards the floor. I couldn't help but feel the same. The war had made an impact on both clans with no clear signs of end in sight. She nodded in agreement and turned to leave.

"Race you to class, **Athrun.**" Looking up at her, she had turned her head back around to look at me. With a cheeky smile on her face, she leapt of the roof. Chuckling a little, I thought of one word before I raced after her. _Cute._

_

* * *

_

Alright people, longer chapter, I think so but I'm a bit doubtful on the chapter. Thanks for waiting and any ideas welcome :)

Mage666


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Night With You**

**Mage666**

Athrun POV

After the confrontation with her on the roof, the rest of the week was pretty quiet. We had agreed to fight only on the weekend as the school gave us a lot of work on research and homework. Even though school with her seemed weird and we acted civil towards each other, at times, things got a little competitive. How? One word: Gym. At the start of the school year, gym took place indoors as the autumn season brought unpredictable wet weather and cold flushes. The first sporting choice of the term was basketball. And naturally somehow, we would be on opposite teams.

So, here I am now, dribbling the ball up the court. Two defenders stand in front of me but, that doesn't stop me charging through.

"Athrun! Look out!" Before I could turn my head to see what Nicol was shouting about, a flash of yellow caught my eye and I couldn't feel the ball anymore. Spinning around, I saw the culprit. The small figure and blonde hair said it all. Narrowing my eyes, I chased after her. She passed the ball around the 3-point line with her team mates looking for an open shot…_Nearly there… _Having the ball past to her, they called her to shoot. Bending her knees, rising the ball above her head and then jumping to release the ball. _THERE!_ As her wrists and fingers bent back ready to flick the ball forward, I leapt up and slammed my hand into the ball, pushing it through her hand. "Nice block, Athrun!" Nicol and my other team mates cheered. After successfully reclaiming the ball, both teams rushed up the court leaving the two of us. I turned to look at her and she narrowed her eyes at me before sprinting up the caught to help defend.

She skilfully snatched the ball back and darted straight back down the court causing a fast break that both teams did not realise. On her own, speeding down the court towards me, I lowered myself into the defence stance ready for what she brought. Four more steps until she reached me, she threw the ball towards the basket. My head snapped up to follow the ball and then bent back to look at her. As soon as my eyes locked onto hers, everything slowed down. She was too close. Too close for me to react. Too close for me to understand what was happening. Her body one step away from me, lowered towards the floor, sliding towards me and then to my horror, through my legs. I swivelled my head around to keep watching her as she quickly got up on her feet and leapt up towards the ball…_The ball? Shit! Where is the ball?!..._ A loud bang caught my attention and my head looked up towards the sound. The ball had rebounded against the backboard of the basket and headed straight to her. In mid-air she caught the ball and with a small flick, the ball was released again towards the basket. All I could do was stare at the ball as it made a swish noise through the net. As she turned back to look at me, she had her eyes closed. When she opened them to reveal her amber eyes, a huge smirk spread across her faces.

"Whoop! Yeah! Go Cagalli!" Her team mates cried as they jumped on her. I hated to admit it but, _she's got some skill._

From then on, we were naturally placed on different teams and when our teams played, we marked each other, challenging each other and argue about the littlest things too. For example, I **apparently **hit her hand whilst she was shooting and she missed the basket. _I did not touch her! But nooo! She wants to lie and say that I hit her! _So, here we are arguing yet again about something so petty. _It's just a game!_

"I missed that shot because you hit my hand." She claimed

"Give it up already. We both know that I didn't touch you."

"Are you trying to say that I'm a cheater? And why would I call a foul if there wasn't one?"

"Maybe I am. But I know that I did not touch you. Haven't you ever heard of good sportsmanship, Cagalli?"

"I have thank you very much! And I have plenty of it!"

"Sure. You keep telling yourself that." I stated dryly. Before she had any time to counter the coach's whistle blew.

"Alright! That is enough! Zala! Atha! Hit the showers!" Coach Badgiruel bellowed. She glared at me and then walked off to the showers. I followed behind since the boys shower room was next to the girls. Watching her from behind, she stopped in front of the door.

"We'll finish this tonight." She whispered and disappeared through the door. Giving a big sigh, I walked into the boys shower room…._Tonight was going be a long night._

Cagalli POV

_What a jerk! _Lathering shampoo into my hair, I continued to fume about today' match. _Why the hell would I call a foul unless I he had hit me?! I'm no cheater. He's probably still miserable from where I slid through and scored on the rebound. So to stop me scoring the last point, he hits my hand to make the ball go off direction. How childish!_ Wrapping myself in a towel, I walked out of the shower cubicle to the lockers to join others getting changed.

"Cagalli! What happened?!" I was faced with a concerned Mirriallia how was staring at me intently.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I looked confused.

"You're shoulder! What happened to it? Doesn't it hurt?" Then it hit me. Glancing down at my right shoulder, the wound from Athrun was still healing over to form a scar.

"It's nothing, Mirriallia. It's just from me being clumsy that's all! My house was undergoing some DIY work and I walked in to a low door cupboard and it scraped against my shoulder. No need to worry, but thanks for your concern." I smiled to help pull off the lie, which didn't seem to work because she looked doubtful. Turning around, I carried on getting dressed, but trying to cover myself up more to hide the **others. **

I walked out of the showers with Mirriallia and the other girls in my class. We headed towards the food court since it was lunch and as we approached, I noticed Athrun and Nicol talking to two other boys that I had never seen before. The two boys stared at us as we passed. The one was tall about the same height as Athrun, similar build too, he had silver hair and an annoyed look on his face. The other was quite the opposite. Slightly shorter, the same sort of build that matched Nicol' and blonde hair. As we passed, the blonde smiled and winked towards Mirriallia and I. I scowled as a reply and carried on walk past them.

"What are you doing?" Athrun scolded.

"What? Just some pretty chicks walking by." The blonde answered casually.

"That's **her.**" Athrun answered darkly. I looked behind to see all four of them staring at me. Smirking towards them and carried on walking into the food court that was filled with music and chatter.

* * *

The chilling autumn breezes streaked through my hair as I turned right down into the narrow allyway. Quickly leaping onto the dustbin that was on the right, I pushed off up towards the walls to grab the window ledges of the abandoned building. Pulling up with my arms, I pushed up with my legs to grab the one above and continued up the building. Upon nearing the top, I pushed off with more energy to leap over the top and onto the roof.

I scanned the area, checking for him. Feeling satisfied that I was here first today, I quickly dived towards the shadow of a taller building and waited. My mind wandered towards the two new comers of the school. _They had to be a part of **his** clan._ _Are they planning to take me out with numbers? 4 to 1. My chances aren't going to be high if they're all at his level._ My thoughts were cut short as I heard someone land. Looking up, he stood there. I watched him silently for a while; he looked up towards the moon as its rays rained down one him. He looked like a statue, his pale skin contrasted beautifully with the moonlight. Stopping myself from staring at him any longer, I threw a kunai knife, which he dodged flawlessly. Turning his head to face me, he smirked before charging at me and engaging in hand to hand combat. Trying not to let him land a hit, I continued to hop backwards from him now and again to gain distance. Throwing more kunai knives at him, more distance was gained and that was when I put forward my own attack. Sprinting towards him without any hesitation.

"You know head on attacks won't work on me!" He shouted whilst drawing out his katana. I ignored him. Three steps away, I stepped to my left and he drew his blade back ready to slice me. Two steps away, his katana began to swing forward. One step, I dropped down to my knees, bending back and throwing my head back, I watched as the blade narrowly missed me. Finally sliding past, I lifted my right leg back up to push against the floor, pushing my whole body up. As my body rose up into the air, I twisted whilst pulling out my own katana from my hip and swung it forward towards him.

CLANG! Two katana' collided. He had his eyes narrowed and jaw tight. Pushing against my Katana, he forced me back a few feet. Gaining my balance, I stood up and smirked.

"Looks like your learning fast."

"Well, you tend to remember sly manoeuvres like that."

"And what are you tryin-" My sentence was cut short as a kunai knife shot out from my right side. Hopping backwards, I barely dodged it. I looked back at him and he looked towards the direction to which the kunai came from and glared.

"What are you doing here?" I flinched at the tone of his voice. His voice low, dripping with fury.

"I'm so sorry, Athrun. I told **them** not to come." That voice, I recognised it. _Nicol? And them? He must mean…._

"Dearka. Yzak. Show yourself." Athrun commanded. They landed smoothly on the roof on my right and Nicol landed just behind Athrun. _So it was one of the newcomers that threw the knife? _

"Calm down, Atrhun. We only came here to assist you in taking **her **out." The blonde nodded his head towards me. I glared at him before looking back at Athrun, who seemed to have gotten much angrier.

"I told you I could handle her on my own," He spat venomously. The silvered haired snorted and sprinted forward towards me. _Head on attacks? Please! This boy is overconfident!_ Positioning my katana in front of me, I was not prepared for what happened next.

The silver haired boy, _Yzak, I think his name was_, Jumped up for a leaping slash, drawing my katana back to deflect it, I was beaten to it. Athrun appeared in front of me and slashed upwards with his own katana to deflect it. The shock was clearly written on his face. It grew bigger when Athrun spun around to build up a devastating kick to his stomach , causing him to fly back towards the direction of which he came. Slowly getting back up to his feet and staggering, he faced Athrun with a deadly look.

"Just what do you think you're doing, **Zala?!**" Yzak souted. Dearka looked just as shocked as Yzak, however Nicol did not seem phased.

"I told you." Athrun started. I looked at him standing in front to me with his back facing me. His head was down and he spoke in a quiet voice. But what puzzled me the most was that he stood in a protective stance, not defensive, but protective. He was protecting me.

"I told you that she was mine to take down. THAT SHE IS MINE! No-one touches her except for me!" He bellowed. If it weren't for us being enemies, I'm pretty sure I would have blushed at that statement.

"Get going. Now." He ordered. Not daring to oppose, the two turned around and disappeared in to the shadows.

"I'm really sorry again, Athrun. I'll see you later." With that, Nicol left too.

"I apologise. They were never meant to intervene in our fights. They are only here just in case you brought more clan members of your own to take me out. I haven't told my father about you because I know he will make rash moved that will involve the lives of the other students of the school. I couldn't bring myself to do that to the innocent." He had looked down to the ground but looked sincere. Smiling he looked up and faced me.

"I don't mind if you bring clan members of your own to the school, but please, do not get the students involved." He begged. I smiled too.

"You know, that's supposed to be my line,"

"How about we head home early?" He proposed. _Early? I don't think I've ever left without an injury or out of energy before._ Nodding myself, I turned to leave. Before I leapt off the side of the building, he added one more thing.

"Thinking about it now, you're my secret from my father." I looked up and he flashed me a smile before disappearing.

* * *

Monday came without any trouble and I felt refreshed for the whole morning of school. There were a few run-ins with them but, nothing too serious. The run-ins with Yzak and Dearka had come and gone with death glares, _aimed at me of course. _And the run-ins with Athrun and Nicol have mearly past by as if we were just students who didn't know each other. Lunch came and not feeling too hungry, I decided to pop to the cafeteria just for a drink. As I walked in, some sort of rock music was playing a bit loudly through the speakers. Takeing no note of was song, I orderd my smoothie. While I waited I ooked around the food court at everyone eating. My eyes scanned passed Dearka and Yzak, Miriallia and the other girls and then wandered across where Athrun and Nicol sat. But there was something strange about him. _Why is he staring at me? _He smiled and looked up in two dirictions of the hall. _What is he staring at? _Following his gaze, I looked up to the two directions. _Speakers? _Listening to the song I waited to see what he was smiling at...

Athrun POV

After making her take notice of the speakers, she most definatly is listening to the song. As soon as the instrumental part passed I stared hard at her, smiling.

**_I'll make you my dirty little secret. (Dirty little secret.)_**

She narrowed her eyes accusingly towards me as I continued to smile.

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another reject. (Just another reject.)**_

She scowled but still held her gaze. Tilting my head down a bit, I looked up towards her, still smiling.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret! (Dirty little secret!)**_

_She cracked! _Loosing the scowl narrowed eyes, a gorgeous care-free smile sparked onto her lips. Giggling she continued to listen to the song.

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it.)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret**_

As the song ended, she continued to look at me and smile. A ticklish feeling ran across my stomach as she nodded her head and brought up a finger to a lips to signify that she'd stay silent. Giving one more big smile she turned and left the hall.

_You'll always be my dirty little secret._

_

* * *

_

Ok! I've delivered a longer chapter! Hope it's long enough! Also, I really would like to know what you think about this chapter as I tried my old method of writing, most of all, how did you like the end to the chapter?

Thanks for all the reviews and advice people gave in that last chapter! I really appreciate it! It's nice to just chat to all of you too!!!

Mage666 ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Night With You**

**Mage666**

_**Bold and italics: Flashbacks**_

_Italics: What they say in their mind_

"Regular writing in speech commas": Somebody talking

* * *

Cagalli POV

I walked down the hallway of a large corridor towards two large oak doors. Upon reaching them, I lifted my hand to knock three times. As I waiting for a deep, matured voice to call me in, I held my breath until I opened the door and walked in. Inside the was a long table that seated 8 people and at the end, the ninth person, which was my father, the leader Of Orb.

"Cagalli? Is there a problem? If there is, can it wait until later?"

"I'm afraid not, Father. This is a problem that I would like to address to the whole council regarding ZAFT." Looking around the room, some of the other council members looked shocked. Others curious as to what I had to say. Looking to my father lastly, his expression remained passive.

"Very well, please continue."

"As you are aware, ZAFT believes that Cagalli Yula Atha is currently studying medicine at Heliopolis and currently being watched by a team of ZAFT trackers. However, what ZAFT does not know is that they are monitoring an imposter of me, correct?" I scanned the room and watched as everyone nodded and became more curious for the news to come. _Now for the fireworks._

_"_Council of Orb, I have come here today to tell you that they now know that the Cagalli Yula Atha in Heliopolis is an imposter as Athrun Zala, son of Patrick Zala has identified my true identity." Murmurs broke through early as Athrun' name was mentioned. I continued to watch them until they were silenced by my father lifting his hand for silence.

"How do you know that it is the son of Patrick Zala, Athrun Zala, who has identified you? And how did you come into contact with this boy?" He asked.

"Before we knew each others identity, we crossed paths frequently in the nights during missions and made each other enemies. Our identities were exposed in St Malchio' School of Prestige. We ended up in the same class with our names in the register. We decided on that first day that no combat was to be taken place in the school and it was to be treated and neutral grounds. Thankfully, Zala has also agreed on a no fighting policy so that no students will be caught up in the conflict. However, the main problem right now is that Zala has a team of three with him and also attending the school." As I finished my father' eyes had narrowed and studied me. My heart rate increased as I waited for his lecture. _Cagalli you should have did this, Cagalli you should have done that...blah blah blah! ._

"I'm proud of you, Cagalli. Well done." _What?...What did he say?_ Looking up I saw him smiling at me. I stared at him in shock as he continued to talk.

"I'm proud because you have always been one to be impulsive and act without thinking. In my opinion - and I suspect the other council members will agree with me when I say; that I expected you to attack him head on when you saw him in the school. Thus, causing an uproar in your school and chaos within the students." My face remained passive as I thought to myself, _Tch! I would have if I had my katana with me!_

"Instead of acting on irrational behaviour, you remained calm but, defensive and most importantly you made a peace treaty within the school grounds. As for the team that has assembled to support Athrun Zala, I shall bring back the team in Heliopolis to support you and attend your school. They will be here before you arrive back from school. If there are no more matters to attend to, Cagalli, I would like to continue the meeting before you entered."

"Does that mean, **he'll** be coming back with them?" I asked eagerly, my eyes widened as I watched my father with anticipation.

"I can see that you miss him, terribly. But, to answer your question, yes, he will be back." I nodded my head slowly, letting the information slowly sink in and found myself pulling a grin on my face. Millions of thoughts rushed through my mind causing me to lose track of time and where I was. One of the council members cleared their throat which brought me out of my thoughts and my head snapped back up to look at the rest of the council. They were all stared at me. I windened my eyes again as I looked around with a blank expression. _Did they ask me something? _Before I could open my mouth to ask, someone had already beat me to it.

"Aren't you gonna be late, Cagalli?" I turned my head to the person who spoke. Erica Simmons, One of the youngest in the council, who was head of the manufacture and designs of the weapons we used and also the machines technician. Looking down at my watch, I mentally screamed as time the registered in my mind for 9:30am. _Crap! I'm late for Biology! _Quickly bowing towards the whole council, I dashed towards the door and literally, dived into my car as the door was held open. Quickly starting the engine, I sped out of the buildings car park and onto the main roads.

* * *

Weaving in and out of traffic, my mind wandered across the last memories of my team before they were dispatched to Heliopolis for my decoy to send Z.A.F.T off my tail.

_**"NO! I will not allow it!" I shouted at the council. "Do you really think that I'm going to sit here and let other people put their lives at stake for my own well being? I can take care of myself!" I slammed my fists on the table violently. A brunette next to me with purple eyes tried to calm me in vein.**_

_**"This is the only way we know how to get rid of Z.A.F.T following you, Cagalli." My father replied calmly.**_

_**"Let them follow me! And if they attack me, even better! I've been itching for a good fight since you lot have locked me up!" I waved my hand towards them and slumped back into my seat.**_

**_"Cagalli, I too feel that this is the best way to protect you. I regret having to put others at risk too, but you have to remember that you are the future of Orb." The brunette beside me spoke calmly._**

**_"Kira! Not you as well! You of all people should know how well I can look after myself!" I looked at him with wide eyes._**

**_"Cagalli, Stella knows what she must do and Stella knows what could happen. Stella is happy to help keep Cagalli safe. Cagalli has always protected Stella so, this is a thank-you from Stella." The blonde girl smiled brightly towards me. I grimaced at her eagerness. She was to be my decoy. With contact lenses worn and a few modifications to her wardrobe, she was able to look like me with ease._**

**_"How the hell do you think your gonna' pull this off exactly?" I directed at the council. "You intend to just send her off to a medical university on her own! She'd be a lamb facing off a pack of hungry wolves!"_**

**_"She will not be going alone, Cagalli, your team will be following her as body guards." One of the council members replied. I looked at my father to confirm what was said._**

**_"That is correct. We shall be sending Ahmed El Fasi, _****Ledonir Kisaka and Kira Yamato."**

**__****"WHAT?" I was shocked to find that this time, it wasn't me protesting. "Why am I being sent? I'm Cagalli' main body guard!" The brunette exploded next to me.**

**__****"It will ensure that Z.A.F.T follows the decoy." Father replied calmly.**

**__****"How will that ensure that she will be followed if I'm there?" He asked. Before father could answer, I decided to answer myself.**

**__****"Think about it Kira, you're ALWAYS watching me. And if they notice that you're not following Stella and still following me, then they've got the wrong girl. I can see the logic in this plan now, and with you there protecting Stella, I think it will be the best idea and I feel much relieved knowing that Stella will be looked after." I turned to look at the brunette who was stunned at what I had just said.**

**__****"No. I will not leave Cagalli on her own here." He stated firmly.**

**__****"Kira, please, you know that I can take care of myself. Please, look after Stella, after all, she is like a sister to us." Gritting his teeth, he reluctantly agreed.**

After all that, we worked out all the plans needed for Heliopolis. All the way through, Kira was not happy. Stella would try and lighten the mood but, it was hard at the thought of separating from my team. The hardest part was when they were leaving for the airport.

**_I walked them all to the hallway, unable to go to the airport with them. I hugged Ahmed and Kisaka before they w_****_alked out and turned to look at the two that remained. Kira had still had his jaw locked firmly together and Stella looked sad, but tried to smile as she ran and glomped me around the waist._**

**_"Bye, Cagalli! Stella will miss you!" Her arms tightened as tears fell from her, now, amber eyes. I hugged her tightly back and then released her._**

**_"I'm gonna miss you too, Stella. But, at least your in safe hands. Be good and train hard, ok?" I smiled encouragingly, She nodded her head before running out to the car. I turned my head to the last person standing there. I gently smiled towards him, hoping to break the stiff jaw. He strode across towards the door without even looking at me. My heart started to panic as he walked towards tehe door without looking at me. Reaching out, I caught him by the arm and stared into his eyes. They were wide and worried. Pulling him into the strongest hug as I possibly could, I waited till he qrapped his own arms around me._**

**_"It's alright. It's ok. Everything's going to be ok. Don't worry, it'll be just fine" He released a long breath as his body relaxed and returned the hug._**

**_"Please, be careful, Cagalli." I hugged him back tighter and muffled back to him through his chest._**

**_"You too, Kira. And don't get yourself killed, ok?" He released me and grinned, finally breaking into a smile._**

**_"I won't and you know it." Picking up his bag, he walked out to the car to join the others._**

One and a half years later, they're finally going to return. _My brothers coming home..._

_

* * *

_

Athrun POV

6AM the clock read. I glared at the ticking machinery and then towards the figure sitting behind a large mahogany desk signing and reading papers. _Why am I up this early? _Stifling a yawn, I looked to the others in in the room. Nicol sat staring into space. Yzak read the titles of all the books in the bookcase and Dearka was on the verge of falling asleep again. Deciding to kill the silence, I looked at my father.

"Why have you brought us here so early, father?" My voice croaked due to tiredness as I watched my father continue with his work as if I had not spoke.

"You will see, soon enough." He replied without even looking at me. Waiting a few more minutes in silence, we were all jolted awake by the sound of the door knocking. I looked around the room again, puzzled. Judging from their reactions, they too did not expect someone at the door. My father finally looked up from his paper work and called in the visitor.

The door opened to reveal 3 females. The first that entered was had short dark pink hair with blue eyes. She was taller than the other two but not by much. She held her head high and stood aside for the others to enter the room. The next had the same colour hair which was much longer and slightly curled tied up into two bunches. She was the shortest of all three and looked very similar to the first female that walked in. As the third female walked into the room, my eyes widened in recognition, I immediately stood up and bowed my respects, as did the other 3 in the room. She had long flowing pink tresses and light blue eyes. A smile on her face like usual, she also bowed and politely greeted my father.

"Hello, Mr Zala. It is very nice to see you again. Also, it is very nice to see you all again, Athrun, Yzack and you to, Dearka." She looked around the room again and noticed the only person she had not greeted. "Oh? excuse my rudeness, I believe we have not met. My name is Lacus Clyne." Walking foward towards him, she extended her hand which he shook warmly.

"My name Is Nicol Amalfi Miss Clyne, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, I would also like to introduce to you all to my body guards, Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke." At each time their name was called, they stood forward and bowed. The taller one being Lunamaria and the shorter one, Meyrin. "They both will be attending St. Machio' School of Prestige with me." I looked around and everyone' eyebrows were furrowed with confusion. _What? Why would she attend this school?_

"Why have you decided to join St. Malchio' School when it'd be much safer for you to attend a school on Z.A.F.T' territory rather than one on No-Man' Land?" I asked. The other three nodded in unison.

"I have decided to join it for exactly that reason. I hope to meet members of the Orb Clan and try to come up with some peace treaties." At this, a scoff tore through the room. We all turned to the culprit: my father. Looking back at Lacus, she looked determined to achieve something. "May I ask why you found my attempts on peace to be laughable, Chairman Zala?"

"Dear, Lacus, I do not laugh at your actions. However, you must know that it is futile to achieve peace with Uzumi Nara Atha. He is not willing to let Z.A.F.T join and help run their clan and businesses."

"And I wonder why that is" She replied dryly. "Well, Chairman Zala, I am determined to seek out what the Orb Clan wants and their conditions so that peace can achieve and both clans can co-exist and work together. Enough blood has been spilt from both sides. I shall take my leave now, goodbye Chairman Zala and I shall see the rest of you later." Bowing her head she left the room.

"Well, things are going to get interesting. Might as well go and get ready for school then guys, don't want Miss Bagiruel frying our asses again for being late, do we?" Dearka said whist grinning to Yzack.

"Idiot! You were the only one late since you were flirting with some girls!" At that, Yzack stood up and left the room. _This is gonna be one long day..._

_

* * *

_

_Hey everybody! I hope this has satisfied the longer chapters request and has filled you in more with what's going on! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and helped me! And I am awfully sorry with the very late update! Will try and get the next chapter up quicker! Also, I couldn't remember what the Hawke sisters hair colour is classed as so that's why I wrote dark pink, if anyone knows, please let me know! . Also very sorry if it looks clumped up! Fanfiction would let me space it! _

_Feedback is welcomed and any ideas would be much appreciated too!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Mage666 ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Night With You**

Mage666

_**Bold and italics: Flashbacks**_

_Italics: What they say in their mind_

"Regular writing in speech commas": Somebody talking

* * *

Athrun POV

As I sat on the benches in front of the school with Nicol and the others, I watched the school morning progress; people getting dropped in by their parents, students driving in and finally meeting up with their social click groups. _Just the usual routine...Oh! and there's the usual limo pulling up in front of the school...Wait, what? _Sitting up and tapping Nicol and Dearka, I pointed towards the Limo that just pulled up. Yzack eventually turned his head towards the limo too as more of the students attention was set upon it. _It's like deja vu all over again. _The driver opened up the doors to reveal three pink haired girls dressed in the girls uniform for St. Malchio'; Black blouse, white fitted blazer with black detailing, red ribbon tie, white pleated skirt, Black stockings and shoes. Two dark pink haired and one light pink haired. Standing on each side of Lacus Clyne stood one of the Hawke sisters. _I hope they are tough enough to take anything that hits to protect her. _She looked around at all the students that had stopped to watch her and kindly smiled towards them all before walking forward towards us.

"Good Morning!" She greeted cheerfully. Nodding my head in acknowledgement, I replied.

"Good morning Miss Lacus, Lunamaria, Meyrin." Looking at each one, Lacus kept her usual smile, Lunamaria grinned and Meyrin oddly enough, blushed.

"I'm glad to see that this mornings meeting has not caused you tiredness." Lacus chirped in.

"If we can't manage to stay alert from waking up a couple of hours earlier, then I can't say that we're a very energetic group of ninja assassins now, can I?" I replied whilst hitting dearka across the back of the head for yawning.

"I guess not." She chuckled. "So which one of you kind gentlemen will escort me to the head' office?" Before I could offer, Nicol had already stood up and bowed in front of them.

"If I may have the pleasure of escorting you, Miss Clyne." Beside him, Yzack scoffed something about suck ups which to his bad fortune, was heard by Lacus.

"I do believe that women tend to admire or even fall for a kind gentlemen rather than a man with a brash and angry nature." _BURN! _Dearka and I chuckled, whilst the two Hawke sisters grinned at the truth Lacus spoke of. Leaving him jaw dropped, she turned back to Nicol, who was smiling like a champion. "Thank you very much, Mr Amalfi. I believe that this will be a perfect chance to get acquainted." The four of them left chatting happily with each other.

"So!" Dearka started. "Yzack, how about those anger management classes? Fancy taking them now?" We both roared with laughter as the first bell went and Yzack stormed off.

"Go to hell, Dearka! And the both of you can shove the anger management classes up your ass'!" He yelled as he stormed towards the doors. As Dearka and I stood to leave as well, a loud screeching of tyres and a car engine roared as we turned out heads to see an Audi R8 hand break turn into school grounds and smoothly park. Looking at each other, we wondered who owned such a car. Looking around, students also whispered asking who owned the vehicle but no one seemed to know the answer. Waiting for a bit, the culprit stirred from the drivers seat to reveal a blonde in the females uniform.

"Cagalli!" Turning my head at the voice, Mirriallia Haww, ran forward towards the car followed by other to greet the blonde who had just locked the car.

"Hi! Sorry I was so late! Had some really good news this mornings and forgot about the time!" Grinning sheepishly, she scratched the back of her head. They all started walking behind us into the school.

"What's the good news?"

"Sorry! Can't tell you yet! Don't want to get my hopes up so soon!"

"What? C'mon, Cagalli! Spill the beans! Is it a boy?" For some reason, I focused my hearing on her reply.

"Don't be silly! It's nothing like that! You're reading too many romance novels, Mirriallia!"

"Oh, fine! But I will find out what this news is though!" She declared. "By the way, where the hell did you get a car like that from!" My ears listened intently again for her answer.

"Well, it's my car." She stated simply.

"I don't believe you! you have a better car than the lecturer's" She replied in disbelief.

"Alright! Alright, its my father's. I was late so I took his car because it's faster." Grinning widely, we all entered the class in a long line.

* * *

Cagalli POV

The lesson dragged on as the teacher talked about organelles. Looking out the window, my mind longed to be out there lying in the sun. _Why can't we ever have lessons outdoors? _I sadly thought to myself. As I kept looking, I saw something sparkling among the bushes. Looking closer to see what it was, it began to sparkle faster.

"Cagalli! I hope my class isn't boring you! Now to see if you were listening, what organelle is nicknamed to be 'the power house' or 'battery' of the cell."

Turning my gaze back out the window, I answered. "Mitochondria." Turning back to look at him, he huffed and continued questioning his students. Looking for the sparkle again, it was still there. The bell suddenly went and I quickly picked up my books and pens, shoved them in my bag and walked quickly out of the room.

"Cagalli! Wait!" Stopping and turning around, I saw Mirriallia and the others following behind me.

"Oops, sorry! Hungry I guess." I lied, grinning sheepishly, they shook their heads and sighed.

"Alright, we'll head for the food court first then." We set off towards the food court chatting, looking over my shoulder the sparkling object had disappeared. As we walked along the corridors, mumurs of a new students arriving the school broke through. I was about to ask Mirriallia and the other girls if they had heard when the sparkling returned outside again. In a tree this time.

"Hey, girls! I'll meet you in the food court! I left something behind in class!" I ran off without waiting for thier reply. Dodging and weaving students I slammed through the doors and ran towards the tree. As I approached, the sparkling vanished and looking more closely, a figure jumped out of the tree and ran into the forested area.

"WAIT! Hold on a second!" I called. The figure slowed down and came to a gradual stop. The figure wore a completely black outfit that covered their head and face. Looking at their shape of body, I could tell it was a male. I appraoched him and decided to run around to try and see his face. "Who are y-" I was cut short as he swung his arm around backwards to hit me in my face. Duncking immediatly, I only just dodged. Hopping backwards, I tried to keep a safe distance from him. "Hey! I just wanna talk! I didn't come here to fight you! I don't even know who you are!" With that he sped towards me, throwing fast devastating punches that left me ducking and dodging in all directions. He was fast. Too fast. I couldn't keep up. He threw a punch to my right shoulder, I couldn't dodge it completly and the half hit was enough to knock me off balance, giving him time to make his next move. Leaning too much weight to my right, I couldn't do anything to stop him from grabbing me by the top of my shirt under my chin, picking me up and slamming me back down onto the grass. The impact knocked the wind out of me. He held me down with his left and raised his right to deliver a strong punch. As his fist fell I quickly caught and twisted his wrist and when he leaned into reduce strain on his wrist, I kicked him off and scrambled back onto my feet. He hopped back wards and threw shuriken at me and barely dodged one and it had ripped into my school' fitted blazer. Turning my head back around, the intruder had already turned around and sprinted away from the school.

Breathing heavily, I rested my hands on my knees and stared t the fading figure. Falling back to the ground, I lay on my back trying to catch my breath. The school' bell rung as I closed my eyes. Dragging myself up, I walked to a tree that held three shuriken and pulled them out and placed the in my pocket. I turned to look at the direction the intruder left in once more before jogging back to the school. _Great. Next class is Gym. If I wasn't tired already, I will be now..._

_

* * *

_Athrun POV

Walking out of the males changing rooms, I looked around at everyone that had already changed before me. Some students where already practising shooting with a basketball or sitting on the bleachers chatting away. Looking at one corner, Lacus and the two Hawke sisters were getting acquainted with other students. Meeting up with Nicol, Dearka and Yzack, we sat down on the bleachers as well waiting for Miss Badgiruel to start the class. Soon enough, she stepped out her office and started calling the register. Only one person one person was missing- Cagalli. When no answer came for her name, everyone looked around the sports hall looking for the blonde but no one could see her. Moving on down the register and finishing, she finally sorted us into 4 teams of 5 and 1 team of four.

"Athrun, I've paired you and Nicol together since you'll have a four person squad. Think you'll manage?" Looking at our team, I had a student that was an average player, Lacus who've rarely joined in sports and Nicol, who was great with team work and could make the others shine easily.

"Should be fine. It's only a school match anyway, but we'll do our best." I smiled. Pointing to the bleachers, my team and I moved to sit and watch the first match. As Miss Bagiruel worked towards the centre of the court, to give the toss up, The gym doors crashed open. There stood Cagalli, hands on knees panting.

"Cagalli!"

"Sorry I'm late, Miss Bagiruel!" She panted.

"Why are you late? And explain your appearance." She demanded. Looking down at Cagalli' clothes she looked a bit of a mess. Her white stockings had grass stains on them, her uniform was all wrinkled and a rip in her arm blazer. Narrowing my eyes, I came to one conclusion. _She's been attacked. _

"I was helping Miss Ramius and then sprinted here across the grass. I didn't see a rock and tripped. It sent me flying!" Standing back up she held onto her bag tighter.

"Alright, if you have no injuries get changed and join Zala' team. And try not to tear each others head off this time, your both on the same team." She looked and glared at both of us. I watched Cagalli until she disappeared into the females changing room and then watched the game in front of me. Yzack' team verses Dearka'.

After a few minutes she reappeared in shorts, a t-shirt, socks with shoes in her hand. Jogging in her socks, she sat down behind me and started to put on her shoes. Leaning back, I rest my elbows on the bleacher she was sitting on.

"Hey, what you doing?" She glared hard as she yanked her laces tighter.

"Well, I'm trying not to imagine me tying a rope around your cronies neck." She replied darkly. _So, she was attacked._

"Look, we didn't send anyone. No one except for the team in school knows your here. Not even my father." I whispered. She still looked doubtful. Continuing to tie her shoe laces, her eye brows furrowed. "What were they like?"

"It was one person. Male. He was fast, extremely fast. I couldn't keep up properly. He wore all black too." She replied.

"Cagalli, we may be enemies, however, I swear on my life that whoever attacked you, was not in Z.A.F.T. I would have known about it. Even Nicol and the others." I stared in to her eyes. The amber glow was still burning strongly.

"I would like to believe. But, under these circumstances, I'm afraid that I cannot rule out any doubts." She looked at the rest of the team and noticed Lacus. _I wonder if she knows who she is._

"Cagalli Yula Atha meet Lacus Clyne. She joined our school this morning." It was interesting to see her facial reaction change as the name registered in her head. The same with Lacus. They both stared at each other. Cagalli was the first to react by extending out her hand to Lacus. Lacus in turn, smiled and accepted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lacus or rather unexpected." lacus Continued to smile as she replied.

"Its nice to meet you too Miss Cagalli and I have my reasons for being here."

"I hope they are good enough to risk your life. Athrun, I'm suprised you allowed this to happen. You should have sent her to a school in the Z.A.F.T territory." She turned to look at me with a serious face again. A sharp whitle blow pierced through our conversation and we were all called up to play our match.

* * *

Cagalli POV

We Stood in our positions for the start of the match. Athrun in the centre for the toss up, Nicol on his right, me and his left and the other two behind for support. Looking at the opponents, there were two pink haired girls I had never seen before, Dearka and two other students. Both Dearka and Athrun crouched down ready for the toss up. Miss Bagiruel looked at both of them before blowing the whistle and throwing the ball up. Both boys leaped up as the ball started to make its descent down, Athrun reaching it first by an inch tipped it to Nicol, who caught it with ease started weaving in and out before passing to me. I drove the ball into the key and passed back out to Athrun as I reached a defender. He jumped and shot the ball and scored.

I had to admit. Even though we hate eachother and we're on seperate sides; we made one hell of a team. Nicol, Athrun and myself. We all worked well with eachother, setting eachother up and scoring. Well, I prefered setting them up and stealing the ball. I've frustrated the opposing team so much by stealing the ball all the time that they're starting to lose focus. The girl with the pink pigtails must really hate me now. Each time she's had the ball, I've taken it straight back off her. Lacus has tried her best, but she doesn't seem the type to handle this sport too well, although she's trying to defend as much as she can.

Catching the ball off Lacus, I started to dribble up the court. To my suprise, the pig tailed girl ran up in front of me, following my every step. She looked determined to get this ball off me. Crouching down to gain better balance, I decided to taunt her. Dribbling the ball in and out trough my legs and behind my back and watched as she furiously swiped to get to the ball. Dancing the ball around me once more, I flicked the ball through her legs and ran around her to catch it on the other end. Sprinting to the basket, I was all clear. Setting my self up for a lay up shot, I took one step, the second step, then started to leap up when-

"ARGHHHHHH!" Someone screaming close to me. I felt myself get shoved strongly on my back. Jerking forward, I lost my balance. Looking ahead I was falling towards the bleachers.

_Oh, shit. This is going to hurt._

Closing my eyes for the impact of hard bleachers, I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me up from stopping me hit the floor. Opening my eyes, I looked down and I was being held off the floor. Looking up I saw the pig tailed panting with her eyes wide open. Twisting my neck around to see who had caught me, I nearly had a heart attack. Athrun Zala had caught me mid air to stop me falling into the bleachers. _Why? _Looking around, most of the class were shocked. Lacus had her hand over her mouth and another pink haired girl from the class I did not know ran forward.

"MEY! What the hell are you doing!" She demanded. Bagiruel' whistle blared through the gym.

"MEYRIN HAWKE! GET CHANGED NOW AND WAIT IN MY OFFICE!" She shouted. Walking over to me she examined me. "Are you alright, Cagalli?" Her piercing stare broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine." Looking at Athrun, I put my hand on his chest and pushed gently. "Thank you, can you put me down now please?" Keeping my head towards the floor, I felt a blush creep across my face.

* * *

Athrun POV

She kept a hand on my chest as I lowered her down onto the floor. I couldn't see her face since it was tilted to the ground. As her feet touched the floor, I kept my arms around her in case she fell. She thanked me quietly and walked away from me. Miss Bagiruel dismissed the whole class then turned towards me.

"Thank you, Zala. That could have been a nasty accident. To be honest, I've never seen you run so fast." Chuckling, she walked away towards her office. The rest of the class were either chatting or playing basketball again. I walked towards the rest of the boys, who had grouped together.

"Do you know, Zala, that if you had let Atha fall into the bleachers, our job would have been done. Taking her out and infiltrating would be easy since she's handicapped." Looking at Yzack, I glared hard. I was about to relpy when someone did it for me.

"Yet again, Yzack, letting Miss Cagalli fall would have been un-gentlemen like, but then again, you're not a gentlemen yourself, so you wouldn't know." Looking around, Lacus stood behind Yzack. Shaking her head, she faced me. "I must say, it was most noble of you to save Cagalli like that. Considering your circumstances with her, I'm suprised you rushed to aid her. Although, I happy too since this could be a start of something." Smiling, she walked away and into the changing rooms.

"She doesn't understand. Pacifists, who needs them?" I didn't bother answering and walked to the changing rooms myself. _Why did I save her?... Yzack is right, but..._ I pulled my hair in frustration before I slammed the door open to the changing rooms.

* * *

Walking out of the school doors, the court yard was packed full of students and cars, people trying to get home. As I slowly walked towards my car, I noticed Cagalli and her friends. She was back to her usual self. She looked at me and stared. Nothing broke our eye contact, not even the people who walked past. As we continued to stare, a smooth, loud roar of an engine broke through the courtyard. We both looked at the shiny motorbike. Sports bike. As it entered the school and slowed down, it revved loudly as it travelled towards an Audi R8 and parked behind it. Looking at Cagalli again, she frowned as the motorbike stopped behind her car. Mumbles broke throught the crowd as the motorcyclist looked around and stopped when he looked in the direction of Cagalli. Suddenly, the motorbike started revving loudly. Louder and louder the motorbike screamed. All attention was diverted to the motorcyclist and Cagalli. getting off the bike, the helmet was taken off slowly. Underneath, was a boy about my age. He looked like he had brown hair. He grinned to Cagalli widely.

Her face released its furrow and her eyes widened before she broke into a wide smile. Sprinting to the boy, she dropped her bag a few feet away before jumping into his arms, where he picked her up and twirled her around. His helmet falling to the ground as well. Laughing loudly, he kissed her on her forehead before putting her down. She picked up his helmet and half hugged it and held it in her arms for a bit, before handing it back to him. They both left the courtyard loudly as the revved and sped out, racing eachother. As they left, I thought back to her smile, she was beautiful. _If only a new begining could be not knowing eachother on the rooftops.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I was fun writing it. :p Lemme know what you all think too!**

**Mage666 ^_^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Night With You**

Mage666

_Some things to take note of:_

_**Bold and italics: Flashbacks**_

_Italics: What they say in their mind_

"Regular writing in speech commas": Somebody talking

Cagalli POV

As I sped down the motorway home, I watched the motorbike in front of me weave in and out through traffic with ease. _I wish I was on a bike right now, wouldn't have the other cars blocking my way._ As time went, the motorbike got further and further away from me. Gritting my teeth, I shifted down a gear and started weaving in and out of traffic too; a dangerous task but nothing I couldn't handle as long as I was careful. Coming off the motorway, I had caught up to him. We sped through the streets and around bends, which I could take at a greater speed than the bike. As we sped towards the Atha mansion, I slowed down as I did not want my father to see me driving so recklessly in his car. _He wouldn't let me use it again if he knew I drove like this._

As I pulled up on the drive, the motorcyclist had already taken his helmet off and lazily slouched on his bike. "Your slow, Cagalli. I don't remember you being that slow. Stellar might even be quicker than you are."

"Well, it is a bit hard to weave and dodge cars in a car since they are much bigger than a bike. Also, Stellar can't even drive so don't insult me that much, _Little Brother_." I scoffed. He in return grinned at the word "Little" and walked towards me.

"I was actually talking about earlier when I came to visit your school." He continued to smile as he looked at my confused expression.

"You only came to meet me and the end of the day, didn't you?"

"Nope, I came and little bit earlier too." His smile grew bigger. I narrowed my eyes dangerously as I realised what he meant.

"It was you. It was you that attacked me! Ugh! I'm so stupid! No one could be that fast except you! Argh! I should have realised that before!" I started tugging my hair in frustration as he chuckled lightly.

"It's ok, Cagalli. After all, you are my younger sister, you're meant to be weaker and slower than I am." With a big grin he started to slowly back away as I started seeing red.

"Younger sister? I am older than you! Never forget that! And what the hell is this 'ego' boost you have! God complex? Also! You owe me a new uniform! Look at my blazer! Because of y-"

"CAGALLI!" Turning my head to see who had cut me off, I saw a blonde blob and then I felt as if I had been tackled. Landing on the floor with a thud, I coughed and opened my eyes. Straddling over me was a blonde haired girl with pinkish eyes. "Cagalli! Stellar is home!" She gleefully said. Sitting up, she got up and helped me up enthusiastically. _Still a child._

"It's so good to have you back, Stellar." I hugged her tightly and was relieved to see she was ok.

"Stellar is happy to be home with, Cagalli. Stellar missed Cagalli!" She hugged me tighter and released me.

"Wow, Stellar, you've grown so much!" I looked at her and noticed she had grown taller and was more toned. "You're a beautiful young lady now; you'll have all the boys chasing after you!" She blushed red hard and looked down. Kira and I laughed at her innocence.

"Stellar will beat all the boys up that come near her!" Pumping her fist in the air she continued talking. "Stellar is much stronger now, Cagalli, much stronger than before, so can Stellar come on missions now?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Hmmmm... We'll see later. I want to see how strong you have actually gotten first, is that ok?" Jumping up and down she clasped her hands together.

"Stellar will do show her best to Cagalli!"

Athrun POV

I looked outside the window in my bedroom and slowly watched as the sun finally set. Getting up and walking towards my wardrobe, I got changed into joggers, light trainers, long sleeved thermal and thin gloves. _That should keep me warm enough tonight ._Sitting back down and waiting for Nicol to call me I thought about earlier events.

_**As we streaked up the court again to shoot, I looked at Meyrin who had just had the ball stolen from her once again from Cagalli for the nth time of the game. She didn't look very happy, if anything, she looked very angry. She's probably angry at herself since she's given the ball away so many times. Catching the ball again, I jumped up and shot as the defender tried in vain to block the ball. *Swish* the ball went in with no trouble. Jogging back to defend, I watched them slowly bring up the ball. The ball got knocked out of play and was given to our team, so lacus took it at the edge of the court. She passed the ball to Cagalli, who then started dribbling up the court until she faced a defender, Meyrin. Wow, she had a determined face on her. I wondered if she could actually steal the ball off her. As I watched Cagalli, I was surprised to see her smirk. She then started dribbling the ball in and out of her legs, behind her back with ease whilst Meyrin furiously swiped for the ball. I could see she got angrier and angrier as Cagalli taunted her. Finally, Cagalli bounced the ball through her legs and ran around Meyrin to catch it again. I thought to myself, how sly. As I followed her for support, I watched as she set up a layup shot and began her two steps. Suddenly, Meyrin was right behind her, I wondered what she could possibly do to stop Cagalli until she let out a scream.**_

_**Everything slowed down as my eyes widened to see Meyrin push Cagalli in the back whilst she was in mid air. Looking ahead of Cagalli I saw the bleachers. A surge of energy rushed straight to my legs as I sprinted past Meyrin, then ahead of Cagalli to catch her just in time before she hit the bleachers. As I held her in my arms, nothing else mattered.**_

_**My arms were tightly wrapped around her waist and I held her easily of the ground. I could feel her warm breath on the crook of my neck and I inhaled deeply to smell the scent of her hair. Holding her felt like an eternity. However, eternity never really exists; she gently asked me to put her down and slightly pushed against my chest.**_

After coming back from the flashback, my face felt all hot and I realised that I was blushing. _This is not good. I should not be having these feelings towards her._ My mobile rung with a picture of Nicol on the screen. I picked up without greeting him.

"I'll be out now." I stated.

"OK, see you in a bit." He replied. Ending the call I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath to compose myself. Grabbing my katana and bag of shuriken, I left my house.

We sprinted across rooftops and jumped across to reach others whilst rolling to help break the fall. We soon past the borders of Z.A.F.T territory and made our way into Orb Territory. _This is strange. We normally encounter someone by now._ Looking around, Nicol, Dearka and Yzack narrowed their eyes as well looking for possible traps.

"Where do you think she is, Athrun?" Nicol asked. I looked around scanning the area whilst I answered.

"I don't know, but keep a sharp eye around us."

"Maybe she's busy with that boyfriend of hers, you know, the one we saw today with the motorbike in the school." Dearka grinned. A pang of annoyance run through my chest as Dearka spoke the word *boyfriend.*

"He might not be her boyfriend, Dearka, ever thought of that?" Replied Nicol.

"Dude! Did you see the way she ran to him! She practically jumped into his arms and got twirled! What friend hugs another friend like that AND twirls them? Plus! He kissed her!" Dearka countered enthusiastically.

"He could be her brother." Nicol started as if it was a matter of fact. I turned to face him and he shrugged. "Could possibly be her brother, couldn't he?"Before I could answer, Dearka countered again.

"What? Brother? Nicol, they don't even look alike! They can't be siblings!"My mind wandered back to what the boy looked like. Tall and with dark hair. He looked built too but was too far away to see for sure.

"Would you lot stop babbling? If you'd pay any attention, you'd realise that she's right in front of us, so if you want to find out, ask her yourself." Looking ahead, Yzack had been right. She stood on top of the roof where shadows off higher buildings surrounded her. With her back to us, she was staring upwards. "Hey! Blondie! These idiots got questions for you!" He bellowed.

She slowly turned her head around to look at us, and then slowly faced her body towards us. She stood there, highlighted by the moon wearing an all black kit with a white mask with red detailing. _She's never worn that before._

"Isn't it a bit early for Halloween?"As he and Dearka chuckled at the small pun, they failed to realise one thing. She had started sprinting towards them.

"Yzack, look out!"I shouted. He turned back to look at her but it was too late. He threw a punch to throw her off but she only blocked it with her left arm and socked him hard in the gut. Keeling over from the wind being knocked out of him, she grabbed his head and pulled it down whilst bringing her knee up to meet his nose. We all watched in slow motion as the force of her knee pushed his head back up and then fall backwards onto his back. Dearka turned and crouched down next to him

"Yzack, are you alright! Yzack!" Dearka called. With no response, he gritted his teeth and turned back to her. "Damn you!" Throwing different punches and kicks, she finally caught his leg and twisted it causing him to spin and fall onto the floor. Raising her fist high into the air, she began the descent to land a critical blow again. The punch landed flawlessly, Dearka was knocked out straight away like Yzack. Nicol had launched a couple of shuriken at her direction. She staggered back from dodging them and then dashed into the shadows of other buildings where she disappeared.

"We need to check Yzack!" Nicol exclaimed. Nodding my head, we dashed forward. Just before we got there, another shuriken was thrown head on towards us. We dodged easily and anticipated when she would run out from the shadows ahead of us. Too busy focusing ahead of us, I did not realise she appeared from the shadows to the left of me and hit me with a flying kick. The force of her kick was not enough to make me fall but only stumble backwards. _That was weak. How the hell did she get over there so fast? _ As we started to fight, throwing punches and kicks, many questioned run through my mind, she was different somehow, and her fighting wasn't like when she was fighting against Yzack. Giving her a hard kick that she blocked, the force still sent her of her feet, which she quickly regained and finally back flipped into the darkness again. _Hmmmm... Something is not right. _Squinting my eyes, I watched all the shadows. Another shuriken was thrown towards me from the direction she disappeared to and then she reappeared behind Nicol. Sweeping the leg, Nicol fell to the ground as she charged towards me. Drawing out her blade, she leaped high up in the air and spun. As finished a 360 degree spin, she unleashed a vicious slash from her katana. I was only just able to block it with my own katana with my hand supporting the back of my blade. _Geez! She's got her strength back!_ It took everything I had to deflect and block her attacks. I had no time to counter.

She suddenly crouched down low and before I could comprehend what happened next, she quickly rose slashing her katana upwards. The force from blocking it sent my off balanced. As I leaned back trying to regain my balance, she spun around backwards once more, powering up a devastating kick to my gut which sent me flying backwards into a brick wall of another building. As I slumped on the floor, I slowly watched as she turned and disappeared into the darkness once more. _This game of peek-a-boo is getting on my nerves._ I watched Nicol run towards me to check if I was ok. Suddenly, she reappeared behind him. Scrambling to my feet quickly, I sprinted towards Nicol as she leaped up to send a flying kick again. _Not this time._ I pushed Nicol out the way, caught her leg when she was in mid air, used her momentum against her and threw her towards the wall she had kicked me into before. Only then, did I realise what I did. She was going to hit the wall head first. _Shit._ I watched her again in slow motion flying towards the wall with no sign of her regaining her balance. I was not going to make it this time.

Another flash of yellow darted out of the shadows towards Cagalli and caught her just before she hit the wall. Deep in my chest, I felt relieved. Nicol and I watched as the newcomer blonde, put Cagalli down. Lifting their head up my eyes widened. Another mask. The same mask as Cagalli's. Looking at the two of them, I realised they were identical. I looked at Nicol and he was just as puzzled. _Two Cagalli's? Impossible! There was no record of a twin!_ As my mind raced into confusion, I watched in amazement as the blonde I threw towards the wall took off her mask.

"Cagalli! Stellar is sorry!"She exclaimed. Her hair cut and colour was identical to Cagalli'. Her body shape was a little skinnier than Cagalli' but, she was not as toned as Cagalli.

"It's alright, Stellar. We'll talk about it later. Looks like you guys didn't really notice a difference between us." Taking off her mask, Cagalli grinned widely towards us." It hit me then. We'd been fighting the **both** of them. _No wonder why we she was able to move around in the shadows so quickly, when one hid, the other would pop out. _"I'd like you to meet my double, Stellar. She was the one you were following up in Heliopolis."

As I stared at them both, it was a lot to take in. I could see how they followed the wrong girl up in Heliopolis, they looked like twins, subtle differences. There was also the matter of Yzack and Dearka still lying on the floor unconscious. Nudging Nicol on the arm, I nodded my head towards the pair lying down. He sighed and disappeared to fetch the car.

"You really did a number on us tonight. Thought it was only meant to be you and me fighting, Cagalli?" I watched as she stared at the pair on the floor for a bit before answering.

"Well, I hadn't seen stellar in a while and wanted to see how much she had improved. So, I thought we'd take you all on tonight." Scratching her head, she turned to Stellar. "Looks like you need to hit the weights a bit; put some more power behind your attacks. We'll train you in a 2 on 1 situation as well so you know your surroundings more." The other blonde nodded obediently like a child. A groan erupted from Dearka on the floor, he sluggishly sat up and shook his head. Looking up, he saw me in front of him.

"Ah man, did I miss it all? And did I really conk out that quick? Damn, did you at least get her for us, Athrun?" I smiled and nodded my head behind him. He leant his head back till he could see behind him. "Ugh, my head is still fuzzy, I'm seeing two of them."The two girls giggled before disappearing back towards the darkness. I smiled towards Dearka.

"Your heads fine, Dearka. There was two of them."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Another morning came were we all sat on the benches at the front of the school. It was like the previous morning but Yzack was supporting a broken nose and was in a fowler mood than the usual. Lacus' limo pulled up and the three girls approached us.

"Good morning, everyone- oh my, Yzack, what happened to your nose?" Lacus stared at Yzack' nose. He snubbed her and faced the other way. Dearka then decided to answer for him.

"He's alright, we just had a little tiff last night and he had the rough end of the stick." Yzack snapped his head back with wide eyes.

"Yeah, like you could do this to me! If we had a fight, you know I would beat you!" Yzack stated. Dearka sighed.

"Fine, Yzack have it your way, let everyone know that a girl did it to you then. We all grinned as we waited for Yzack' explosion.

"I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD!"He shouted and folded his arms. At that moment, a scooter that we had never seen before entered the school grounds and parked up. It must have been a new student since she wore the girl's school uniform. Taking off her helmet, blonde hair fell down to her shoulders. Yzack' eyes widened as he realised who it was. "That bitch is gonna' pay!" He roared. Standing up, we all grabbed him from rushing over and causing a commotion.

"Yzack, that's not her!"I stated. _She came in with and Audi R8 yesterday, there is no way that she would drive a little scooter. It's probably Stellar._ Before he started to struggle out of our grasp, a loud revving came from a motorcycle that entered the school. It was that same as the one yesterday, however, two people came in on it, instead of one. My heart thumped as girl in white uniform on the back had her arms around the waist of the blue uniformed driver. As they parked up, she got off first and took her helmet off. The same blonde hair fell out of the helmet again. I looked at Yzack and said "that's the one who broke your nose." Confusion tore through everyone except me and Nicol. We all watched as Cagalli hugged her helmet as she waited for the boy get off the bike. Meanwhile, the Stellar had walked over to them as well. The two girls started to walk towards the school, leaving the boy behind. He soon enough quickly ran towards the two with his helmet on to catch up. As they approached close enough, I could see Stellar properly and noticed one large difference. Her eye colour was completely different. Everyone's attention was soon on the boy with the helmet on. Not just ours, but everyone in the front of the school. He took his helmet on and shook his messy brown hair. His eyes were purple and held a kind smile of his face. Comparing him to Cagalli, they looked nothing alike, which for some reason came to a disappointment when I mentally ruled out that he was her brother. The three of them met up with Cagalli' friends and they were soon asking the two new comers questions.

When we all staring at the group. We all failed to realise one thing. Yzack had snuck off then marched up to them.

"HEY! Blondie! Which one of you did this to my nose!" He demanded. The whole school's attention was focused on him and Cagalli and Stellar. I watched as Cagalli narrowed her eyes towards him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Joule." She answered icily.

"Don't lie. It was you, wasn't it, Atha? You're dead meat." He sprinted towards her preparing to throw a punch. At this point, Nicol, Dearka, Luna, Meyrin and I sprinted after him. _Shit! We're not gonna' make it!_ As he threw the punch, Cagalli lifted her helmet up to defend herself but did so in vain as the boy had wrapped an arm around her waist, picked her up and turned himself whilst holding her so that she slightly behind him and caught Yzacks punch.

"You touch her and I will kill you." The boy spoke quietly so that only the group could hear. "I suggest you get lost before I break something else in your body."

"Kira..." Cagalli whimpered.

As we all caught up, the boy threw Yzack backwards and we caught him. The atmosphere was tense. The two boys stared at each other with death glares.

"Kira, you can put me down now." The tension was cut and he gently put her down.

"Are you alright?" He asked sincerely. He put his hand on top of her head which caused her to blush.

"I'm fine!" she replied whilst swatting his hand off. "Let's go and register. Let's go Stellar!"The other blonde nodded like a child again and picked up the fallen helmet and handed it back. As they all walked into the school, Dearka said one last thing.

"You think he's a brother or friend now, Nicol?" Nicol could only shake his head.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Lemme know what you all think! and any other ideas to make Athrun jealous!

Mage666 ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Night With You  
**

**Mage666**

Very sorry for a very late update. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue with this story or not. I am trying to work out a plot and i think I might be onto one however please bare with me as this story started of with just some scenes flickering around my head that I wanted to share with fans.

* * *

Cagalli POV

After Yzack's explosion we all walked into the main building of the school and I led my siblings towards the main office. Miriallia was with us too gushing about how cool Kira' defensive instincts were and also how he had protected me by pure instinct. _Pure instinct my ass, lots of training and ass kicking from coaches made Kira who he is today._ My mind drifted back to an old memory as we walked down the corridor.

_**My body slammed down hard onto the wooden floor, gasping for air my whole body trembled with pain. I lifted my head up a little to see Kira slam onto the floor too. Both shaking, we looked up at our trainer as he stood tall and looked down at us not even breaking a sweat. **_

"_**You're both weak. You won't stand a chance against your enemies like this." Turning around, he slowly walked towards the door. Biting my bottom lip, I slowly staggered back up onto all fours before finally pushing myself up to my feet regardless of how much my body screamed out in pain. Panting slightly, I squeezed my fist tighter before charging at him and throwing a punch towards the back of his head. Flawlessly, he ducked without even glancing behind his shoulder and swept a leg towards my feet. Hopping quickly, I was able to narrowly miss them however not the roundhouse kick after towards my stomach. Feeling myself flying towards a wall, I closed my eyes giving up on the fight and bracing for the impact against the wall. Instead of a harsh blow on my back, I felt a cushioned thud. Looking behind, Kira's forehead was resting on my shoulder; he must have thrown himself to break the impact.**_

"_**That's enough for today, Cagalli, give it a rest." **_

It took us a while to finally become of a level where we could give our trainer a hard time, but still, could not beat him just yet. Kira' fighting strength and ability was amazing, no matter how hard I trained I could never beat him in a sparring match. Stellar was a late bloomer but still had plenty to learn.

* * *

"Alright, today class we are going to make Spaghetti Bolognese. You will prepare the Bolognese with fresh ingredients which are found on your working areas. Work with your partner and follow the instructions that I have prepared. I will be walking around the class monitoring your culinary skills and will be testing all batches of the sauce. So! Please work hard and don't poison the food!" With a smile he clapped his hands and the class began to chat and a clanging of kitchen equipment was heard.

Kira began peeling the carrots whilst I was tasked to finely chop the celery.

"Anyone in this class that I have to look out for?" Kira asked.

Looking around, I spotted Yzack and Lunamaria working together on our left. Nicol had been working with Lacus, Dearka with Mariallia and finally Athrun with Meyrin.

"Well, you know Mr. Hothead over there with the silver hair, he's Yzack Joule, part of ZAFT. The pinkette working with him is Lunamaria Hawke, she has a sister named Meyrin who is working to the right of us and both of them are bodyguards for ZAFT."

"Bodyguard? Who are they guarding?" Kira asked curiously whilst looking around.

"At the front of the class, there's a boy with green hair and a girl with pink hair, can you see them?" I paused, waiting for Kira to spot them, when he nodded, I continued. Well, the boy isn't the one being protected but need to be warned as he is another ZAFT member, Nicol Amalfi. However, the female is Lacus Clyne." I smiled as Kira' eyes widened in recognition just as mine did the first time I met her.

"Are you serious? She is not safe here! Not only that, if she gets attacked, we're the ones that are going to be accused first!" I smiled sadly at his reply.

There's nothing we can do. She is quite stubborn in a very polite way. Oh, also, the blue haired boy to our right is Athrun Zala." Kira nearly dropped the peeler he was holding and turned to stare at me.

"He's here? Do you know how dangerous that is for you if he's here!" I shushed him immediately as Mr Dacosta was making his way around to our table.

"It's ok! School grounds are off limits. He can't fight us here. Anyway, hurry up with this damn Bolognese, otherwise we won't have anything to give Mr. Dacosta to try."

"Well, Cagalli, it would help if you could chop the celery properly, we need the finely chopped, not huge chunks." He picked up a huge chunk of celery as an example. Before I could reply, Mr. Dacosta announced that he'd be leaving the class for a moment.

"Well, to be honest, Kira, all I want to do it this-"Picking up a smaller piece of celery, I stuck it up one of his nostrils. As I laughed at his expression, he had blown it out of his nose and threw carrot ends at me. I looked at him with a shocked expression as it was his turn to laugh then. Being stubborn as I am, I picked up some other ingredient and threw it back at him. In time this escalated into a miniature food fight at out counter.

As we continued throwing things, I picked up a big handful of carrot peelings and threw them towards him, to my dismay though, he ducked and the pile of peeling managed to travel its way across to a certain blue haired boy.

Athrun POV

As I continued to finely chop the cloves of garlic, I couldn't help but notice a food fight had broken out between Cagalli and her _boyfriend. _Now and again I would steal glances at them, Cagalli looked happy and had a huge smile on her face as she giggled. I could hear her boyfriend laugh too now and again, although I couldn't see his face as his back was turned.

"I'm going to open up the tinned tomatoes now, Athrun." Meyrin stated. She would inform me of every little thing she was doing. It was annoying a little but, then again, it was better than working in sil-

My train of thought was disrupted as I felt something damp hit my shoulder and my face. Looking down at my left shoulder, I saw carrot peelings. I looked up towards the direction it came in and saw Cagalli still in the end of throw position and with little bits of carrot peelings stuck to her hand. Both her and her partner's eyes were wide.

Brushing the peelings off, I grabbed a handful of chopped garlic in my hand and walked over to her.

"Excuse me." I said to the boy and he smiled and stepped back so that I could get passed. As I approached her, she looked down and started fumbling with her hands.

"Athrun, I'm really sorry! I didn't me-" She stopped with eyes wide in mid sentence as I threw a handful of chopped garlic at her. As she stood there stunned, I coolly walked back to my own working area. Meyrin looked a bit worried. She had finished off opening the tin of chopped tomatoes and emptied them in a bowl.

Picking up my knife, I resumed my work until I felt something else that was thrown at me; celery. Looking to my left again, I saw Cagalli, grinning and tossing a chunk of celery in her hand in the air. _**Alright, you want to play like that, I will.**_ Taking the bowl of chopped tomatoes that was recently poured out of the tin; I picked up one and threw it towards her. I was a bit disappointed when she dodged and then immediately flinched when I realised who it had hit.

"Alright, which one of you bastards threw a tomato at me?" Yzack screamed. He turned to look in our direction and I saw Cagalli stick her hands up.

"Hey, not me; hands are dry. Plus! Our tomatoes are still in the tin and still sealed." Accepting this, Yzack looked past the pair and straight to me. He looked at the bowl of tomatoes and then to my hand which was dripping with a reddish liquid. _**Oh, shit.**_

"ZALA! How dare you thro-"He was cut short by another tomato hitting him. Looking forward he found the culprit; Dearka.

"Chill out, Yzack, it's only a tomato, it'll wash out." Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he tossed another tomato in the air before launching it at me, which missed and hit Meyrin, who's sister burst out laughing, which caused Meyrin to turn red and throw a handful of tomatoes at her sister which spread in the air like a shot gun fire and hit Cagalli, the boy, Yzack and Lunamaria. Everyone was in shock until a shout was heard.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Almost immediately tomatoes flew across the room from all directions. Girls screaming as they were hit and boys cheering as they hit someone, I looked at the front to see Nicol and Lacus at the front of the class staring in awe at the sight in front of them. Everyone was throwing some sort of food but no one noticed when Mr. Dacosta walked back in the room.

"EVERYONE! Say goodbye to your break because you're staying here to clean up this mess!

* * *

Cagalli POV

As we walked outside the heavy rain came down relentlessly. _If only we didn't have detention, we might have missed the rain_. After staring out in the distance, I turned to look at Kira.

"Will you be ok to drive home on the bike in this weather?" I watched him as he looked off in the distance in another direction.

"I'll be back. Just wait here for me, I forgot something in my last class and hopefully, the rain might subside by the time I get back." Without even waiting for my answer he walked off into the rain towards the back of the school.

* * *

Lacus POV

The rain continued to pour down as I pushed to the floor roughly. The rain had seeped through my uniform and I began to shiver from the cold and fear. Looking around, Meyrin was lying unconscious on the floor with two assassins standing over her and Luna had been overpowered and had her leg broken. One of the assassins had pulled her hair back roughly and held a katana to her throat. I swallowed hard as the last assassin came towards me raising his katana high. Before the katana fell to strike its blow, he uttered words for the first time.

"Azreal sends his regards."As the katana began to descend, I could hear Luna screaming in defiance. I turned my head away and shut my eyes, waiting for the blow, I felt nothing. Instead I heard the assassin scream in pain. My head shot upwards to see a kunai knife imbedded into his wrist of the hand that held the katana. The force had caused his arm move away from me and his katana to fall a few feet away. He gripped his wounded wrist trying to ease the pain whilst looking at the direction the kunai knife had been thrown in. Following his gaze, I could see in a boy clad in the schools male uniform. Looking more closely, he had brown hair. _It couldn't be... Kira? Kira Yamato? _His hair dripped with the rain as he stood menacingly tall with narrowed eyes.

"Don't just stand there! GET HIM!" The assassin barked towards the others. The two that stood over Meyrin darted towards his direction. Panic erupted in my stomach once again. _No! Kira is not involved!_

"RUN, KIRA!" I screamed. I winced in pain as the assassin that held me pulled my hair roughly again. Tears streaked down my face as I imagined Kira' body lying limp on the floor with blood pouring out of his chest. Rain hitting my face, as he held my hair firmly, I opened my eyes and watched Kira from the corner of my eye as the first assassin approached with a katana held high above his head. My eyes widened as I saw Kira give me a small smile. _What is he thinking?_ My mind screamed.

He averted his attention to the first assassin and his face become blank. As the katana descended, Kira stepped forward and lifted his left arm to block the attack. His arm trembled as he stopped the blow from above. Staring the assassin in the eye, he clenched his right fist and punched him in the stomach causing him to keel over. Using this to his advantage, he took the katana out of his hand and kicked him in the stomach. The force of the kick sent him flying backwards and into the second assassin that approached. The first assassin lay on the ground unconscious whilst the other scrambled to his feet and held his katana up in front of him. Kira stood still with the katana up in one hand, glaring at the assassin in front of him. The assassin charged swinging from all directions which Kira in turn, parried flawlessly. The assassin breathed heavily as he stared at Kira, it didn't look like he was tired at all; standing his ground, his face blank and breathing normally through his nose. The second assassin lifted his katana up to charge again, expecting Kira to parry again; he swung the katana downwards with all his strength and came into contact with nothing but air. Kira had side stepped to dodge the attack and the assassin had lost his balance and stumbled forward. Before the assassin could turn around, Kira had already lifted his katana and slammed the back of the hilt into his head knocking him out.

I stared at Kira in amazement, he had knocked the two assassins out in less than 5 minutes and he didn't seem like he even broke a sweat. I scrunched my face in pain as the assassin tightened his grip on my hair and pulled harder.

"Stay away from me or I'll snap her precious little neck!" He snarled towards Kira. His hands held my head tightly and twisted it, preparing to twist my neck for a finishing blow. My heart started to thump harder as Kira started to walk slowly towards me. Tears streaked down my face as I thought about the pain I'd feel when my neck would be snapped. Fear over took my body as I shook violently in anticipation. As I watched Kira coming closer towards us, he dropped the katana and put his hands out to show that he was unarmed. He stopped a few feet away from us and kept his hands up.

"Just let her go." He said coolly. My heart felt like it was thumping as fast as the rain poured from the heavens.

"Stay out of this, boy! You don't have a clue what's going on and have no business here! What's this girl to you anyway?" He shouted. He was panicking too.

"She's nobody to me." I closed my eyes waiting to feel the twist of my neck.

"Nobody? Then why are you here!" Before Kira could reply, I heard a loud crack, my captive cry out in pain and a thud beside me. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked beside me to see the assassin face down and unconscious. Looking up at Kira, he was still stood a few feet away. Confusion washed over my face as I was dumbfounded as to how Kira had knocked the assassin out. The answer came to me as I felt an arm around my shoulder. I flinched and swivelled my head around to see Cagalli' burning amber eyes wide with concern.

"Miss Lacus! Are you alright?" I stared at her in shock before nodding my head as my voice failed me. Looking at her hand, she held her helmet which had blood on it. She must have hit him on the back of the head to knock him out. She gave me a small smile before dashing off to Meyrin' side and checked that she was still breathing. She must have been breathing as Cagalli proceeded on to place her into the recovery position before rushing to Luna' side.

I continued to sit in the relentless rain and could not move. My eyes still wide from the shock I hadn't realised that Kira had walked over to me until he placed his blazer jacket on my shoulders. I felt immediate warmth in my body as it sheltered me from the rain a bit more. Looking at his face, he had a soft smile with gentle eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest.

"You're safe now." He tightened his hold on me and I felt myself relax and become overwhelmed. Tears started to pour down my face again. Gripping onto his shirt, I shed my tears into his chest as he held me tightly... I had never felt this feeling before, the feeling of safety in another's arms. As my tears subsided, Athrun, Dearka, Nicol and Yzack had just arrived and were all panting from their sprint over. Standing up, Kira held me until he gently nudged me towards their direction. Looking up, I was met with the same warm smile from earlier.

"Go on, you'll be safer with them." He let me go and watched as I slowly walked to Athrun. As I reached him, he placed his hands on my shoulders and lowered his head to my height.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Who did this to you?" He questioned. His eyes were worried but he seemed relieved when I shook my head. Taking Kira's blazer, He pulled it tighter around me and called Nicol and Dearka to accompany me to my car and drive me home. As I walked away with the two boys flanking me at my side, I turned my head back to Kira and Athrun, who seemed to have a staring contest.

* * *

Please let me know what you all think, I would really like to know if people are still reading this fic. Still wondering if its worth writing :S

Thanks for reading and apologies to late update.

Mage666

P.S. Any ideas, greatly appreciated!


End file.
